Shadow The Hedgehog 1-5 : Black Doom Lives?
by MissiveFrom50YearsAgo
Summary: PREQUEL of the upcoming story, the Black Doom Wars. A short retelling of the ending of Shadow the Hedgehog through Black Doom's eyes. Followed by what happens to the Black Arms Ruler. Short and quick on purpose and this is not meant to be necessarily good, just a set up for a later story. Did Black Doom live or die after Shadow The Hedgehog 2005?


Falling. Falling. Falling. What had happened?! He was the "Immortal Lifeform". But, he was not invincible. As Super Shadow had struck him down. The ungrateful hedgehog of black and red. Or in this case gold and red. Only breathing, blinking, thinking, alive because his blood ran through his veins! Falling. Falling. Falling. Immortal. Meaning he would live forever, unless killed. Meaning he had been around for years and years. Decades, centuries, eternity maybe. He cared not. For right now it did not matter. It had all came to an end. His planning. Ended. His power. Ended. His almost grasped over humanity and rule of Earth. Ended. The Black Arms inevitable victory. Ended. Everything. Ended. Falling. Falling. Falling…

Devil Doom crashed down onto the Black Comet's cold rough surface, skidding across it, pushing up dirt and rocks around him, going limp like as he took his last bits of breath, staggered and uneven. Dooms Eye has been wounded severely, so his vision was blurred and on pace to give out on him. Super Shadow zoomed by, disappearing out of view somewhere beneath the Black Comet. Moments later a bright golden flash emitted all around, consuming Devil Doom's line of vision, a pain in his eye from the bright light. Suddenly though, it was cold. He and the Black Comet were in orbit; a loud whine could somehow be heard. Devil Doom tried to focus his meager vision, only to spot the Space Colony ARK facing back at him, the Eclipse Cannon charging at full power. Devil Doom could only laugh at his fate to himself as the Eclipse Cannon, charging a green sphere of energy as lightning surged up and down the center from the four nose pieces, fired. The blast collided with the Black Comet, blowing up rock as the green beam plowed into the Comet. Devil Doom finally gave out as the shot finally blew apart the Black Comet, shattering its pieces into the cold, far, deep abyss of space…never to be seen again…

But…

…Black Doom floated in the depths of space, alone. Isolated. Injured. He ached if he moved, a pain shooting through him as if he was being stabbed and sat on by a bus all over at once. But that's when Black Doom realized he was alive. On top of that, he was on a small piece of the Black Comet, maybe the size of a bed. It drifted, but was being pulled. Black Doom looked as best he could, his neck acting as if it was made of stone. The piece was going to crash, for it was being pulled down to the surface of the moon. The dark side of the moon. It impacted…and Black Doom died…

Red lightning.

Black Doom didn't know how long he had been dead, but as repeated red streaks of lightning impacted his body and jolted it back to life, he knew it that he was once again alive, and still on the moon. And as he gazed upon the massive red and black storm cloud high above that had shot the red lightning, he wished he was still dead. He recognized the cloud as two red eyes with no pupils formed, glaring back at Black Doom. And it spoke to him in a deep, semi rough voice. Even deeper than Black Doom's.

"You have failed to save humanity, Black Doom. You have failed me for the first time. Explain yourself…"

"Shadow. He was more of a nuisance than we previously though he would be…" Black Doom said.

"THAT is NO excuse! The Black Oncoming is on approach! If humanity is not rescued AND the Earth prepared for the Black Gate Ritual, then it will be very angry with us both!"

"Bite your tongue, off! Do you not know who you speak to? Black Doom. LEADER of the Black Arms. Do not talk as if you are some sort of superior! I command you ALL. I know what is at stake…"

"Silence yourself, Black Doom! WHO gave you life?! Because you died! Because you failed! Do not try to push your supposed leadership upon me! ME? Do you not know who I am? I will take back the life I just gave you, you vermin. I was sent here by the Oncoming to bring you back so you could have a second chance because you screwed up your first attempt royally! Your leadership, your grasp over the Black Arms is slipping, Black Doom. Do not fail this time, or you will not be brought back! DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?!"

Black Doom was silent. His command was being challenged. He was being tested. Oh he understood alright. If he failed again, even if he did not die, he would lose the Black Arms to the Oncoming. It would absorb them into its ranks like it had several other races before it. It was not fear that drove Black Doom to team up with it, but rather to buy him time to find a way to end the Oncoming himself, for even threatening the Black Arms. So yes he understood all too well the situation. And he replied.

"I understand. I will not fail. How do you suggest we proceed? I attempted to save the humans by carrying them off on the Black Comet, but they resisted. I even tried using the gas to paralyze them, and then forcefully carry them off Earth. But these efforts were in vain."

The red and black cloud being spoke, "Already ahead of you. You underestimated the Chaos Emeralds but I did not. Through your Dooms Eye I observed their abilities…and created a single, dark Chaos Emerald for your use. A Neo Chaos Emerald, if you will. The only one in existence…behold!"

In a bright red flash, what appeared to be the red Chaos Emerald descended in front of Black Doom, but with a twist. It had a black storm cloud within it.

"What is this?"

"That, Black Doom, shall be what you use to upgrade your abilities, weapons, army, and even your Black Comet. As well as the upgrade I was sent to give you. As well as restore Dooms Eye. And then you can begin round two! That is, if you survive…"

"Survive? Survive what?" Black Doom asked and grabbed the Neo Chaos Emerald.

His question was met with a sharp pain, coming from the emerald. He could not let go either. Then the red and black cloud being hit him with the same red lightning as before. Black Doom could feel the emerald instantly killing him, but the red lightning keeping him alive. As if he was stuck in between life and death. And unfortunately, the emerald was winning. All Black Doom could hear was a ringing in his ears, his vision becoming nothing but red, as all he could feel was the sharp pain. Then, without warning, all of his senses went dead as Black Doom was torn apart, bursting into small flames before separating in an explosion of atoms. Black Doom has once again died…

"Hmm. I guess round two will not come afterall…I shall report this to the Oncoming at once…"

Months. If felt like months, but in reality it was only one. The Neo Chaos Emerald floated and waited. Small bits were circling around it. Atoms. Black Doom was reforming, atom by atom. He had been for the past month. And in a final red blast, Black Doom was once again alive…and disgusted. His body was weak so he rested. But the disgust did not go away. He vowed to himself the Black Arms would not fall, to anyone! And humans would be made to suffer for endangering his own race with their ways. But for now Black Doom simply laid there and recovered. If it wasn't for his powers, he would have died from his injures as well, as even though he had been put back together, his injuries from his defeat as Devil Doom at the hands of Super Shadow were still present. Even with his powers, it was a long and painful road to recovery. He used the time wisely. Telepathy. The same telepathy he had used to transport Shadow back 50 years ago to "The Doom" onboard the ARK. Black Doom used it to contact any surviving Black Arms, down on Earth during the invasion. Using Black Hawks and Black Volts, several eventually found him, but it was a small number. Black Doom could fix this, growing more Black Arms once he recovered. But he wasn't there yet. For now he would rest up and plan. He had a hedgehog to kill for this. He would not be defied like this! He would obtain revenge on everyone responsible for this setback. Humanity didn't know what suffering was, but Black Doom vowed to be their teacher in the subject. The vermin. Their greed and lust for power, causing them to even kill other humans. He would be the teacher, and the karma personified for humans and their selfish transactions…once he recovered…

And Black Doom finally did. And he and his small mass of followers, would collect the pieces of the Black Comet, and use material from the dark side of the moon to rebuild a better Black Comet. Revenge shall be his, "Foolish vermin. The might of the Black Arms shall be felt tenfold. You, don't know what suffering is! But you will…you ALL will…and this time no self-appointed group of "heroes" can save you either. Hmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhahahahahaha…humanity shall be allowed one more chance to live out their meaningless existence in peace or…die…" he was cut off.

"About time. I had told the Oncoming that you had died. They were not happy. They are coming."

The red and black cloud being had returned.

"What?! How dare you! I shall have your head for this…"

"Shut up, SHUT UP! I question if you are even fit to lead this second attack Black Doom, but it is not up to me. Anyway…I managed to locate your Black Comet's pieces and bring them to you. Begin rebuilding. Let nothing stop you this time. Or you will be out of time. The clock is ticking, Black. Doom."

Black Doom grunted, and was met with several massive pieces of the Black Comet falling down around him, as they had been teleported here by the cloud being.

"Be gone vermin. We, the superior race, have much work to do."

Laughing, the red and black cloud being left, fading from view. That is when Black Doom spotted a familiar object in the distance. It was the Space Colony ARK, but in an odd position. His atom revival must have set off its radar, for the Space Colony ARK was facing away from Earth, and was facing Black Doom. It was probably transmitting information about himself at this moment back to G.U.N. If that was the case, then who was he to not give them a show? Because for now, Black Doom lives…

-END OF THE PREQUEL

-TO BE CONTINUED IN: "The Black Doom Wars" after "ARK, A Missive From 5o Years Ago".


End file.
